deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose vs Rosalina
Amy Rose vs Rosalina is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 15! Sonic vs Super Mario! Which female from these two rival franchises would win a death match? '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: For franchises as large as Sonic and Mario, one thing they have in spades is side characters. Today we pit two of the most well known from each side of the battle to square off. '''Boomstick: Amy Rose, the Piko Piko wielding hedgehog. ' Wiz: And Rosalina, Mother of the Lumas and Observer of the Cosmos. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Amy Rose (Follow Me) '''Boomstick: Poor Amy. Relegated to the sidekick zone. A young Amy developed her healthy curiosity about Sonic the Hedgehog. ' Wiz: A healthy obsession? Boomstick, she fell madly in love with him. 'Boomstick: Nothing wrong with that. ' Wiz: And became crazily obsessed with him. 'Boomstick: Nothing wrong with that. ' Wiz: To a point where she chased him all over the place, putting herself and her friends in danger as she pursued him. 'Boomstick: Nothing wrong with- ' Wiz: And it lead to some weird, creepy furry themed fanfictions. 'Boomstick: Nothing wron- OH GOD NO! Wait, how do ''you ''know about those fanfictions. ' Wiz: I... I... They mentioned them in Sonic Boom once. 'Boomstick: Uhh... huh. Well, Amy might be an obsessed little girl crushing over her superhero idol, but that isn't so innocent and harmless. Once upon a time, she was captured by the nefarious Doctor Eggman. ' Wiz: Using her as bait, Eggman was able to draw out Sonic. Which was probably not the ideal date night setting for Amy, but it served its purpose. But not happy with just the taste of being around Sonic- '''Boomstick: The taste? Christ, Wiz. Is that those fanfictions speaking? Wiz: It's FIGURATIVE! Anyway, not content with just meeting Sonic the once, Amy was happy to offer her limited skills to the Freedom Fighters and has made it her goal to become both the best teammate, and girlfriend Sonic could have. Boomstick: A good girlfriend would be able to tell Sonic apart from Silver and Shadow. The three look nothing alike! But, apart from these tiny mishaps, Amy is a fiercely loyal Sonic fanboy. She stood between him and Silver, who was throwing around telekinetic attacks at will. At any point she could have been in danger, but the Power of Love struck, and Silver was forced to back down! (Cryptic Castle) Wiz: Amy possesses some incredible skills and strengths in her character make up. Sonic may be able to run at blinding speeds, enough to shame most aircraft and vehicles, but Amy is more than capable of keeping up with. ''Now, I emphasise that phrase because it is a common misconception that ''"keeping up with" ''and ''"as fast as". ''With that out the way, however, Amy is a very, very fast character. '''Boomstick: That's obviously down to her speed gene found in all hedgehogs. ' Wiz: That has got ''to be made up. Regardless, Amy can use this breakneck pace to assault her opponents with great effect. She can curl into a ball and home in on a target with an attack named the Homing Attack. Or she can also use her curled position to charge a more deadly attack: The Spin Dash. '''Boomstick: Somehow, Amy has mastered the art of invisibility. Espio would be proud. Man, all that speed and invisibility. How does Sonic know she isn't watching him sleep? ' Wiz: Well, imagine you got those powers, buddy. I'd fear for all those self respecting single women. Boomstick: Nah. I just use their own social media profiles against them. Heh heh heh... ''' Wiz: *Shudders.* Amy wields the dreaded Piko Piko Hammer. '''Boomstick: There an electric version called the Pika Pika? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Figures. This hammer is a powerhouse of a weapon. Firstly, Amy can summon it from nowhere. And then, she can create the tornado effect from it. A pink cyclone that can hurl enemies or lift Amy to give her leverage. ' Wiz: She can use her weapon similar to how the Inquisitors used their lightsabers. To fly through the air as if they were helicopter blades. '''Boomstick: Just... just don't mention the Inquisitors, man. But still, flying via the hammer must be impressive indeed. Although, why would Amy want to be in the air? A slight gust of wind and anyone looking up has a hell of a view. ' Wiz: That's... a good point. Though if she caught them staring, she'd bring the hammer down on them in a hurry. Or she could use her impressive throwing strength to launch the hammer great distances, as demonstrated against an Eggman ship. 'Boomstick: And for such a little thing, Amy is fairly tough. She's engaged multiple giant enemies. She fought, and survived against, Knuckles one on one. And was able to survive a boulder landing on her that was twice her size. But she still has much to learn. ' Wiz: Though she has matured in some departments, she is sometimes very headstrong and reckless. She will rush any foe that hurts her friends or crush. Yes, Sonic Boom is frowned on, but there was the time she thought rushing Shadow was a good idea. 'Boomstick: Or when she was controlled by Justin Beaver. My god. That might have been an ingenious idea for a villain. Man, remember when hating Justin Bieber was the easiest way to make friends? ' Wiz: Simpler times. ''Amy Rose: Hey guys, cheer up. You know we'll find them. No time to waste just standing here. C'mon, let's get going!'' ' Rosalina (Gateway Galaxy) Wiz: A crashed, stranded, rusty old ship once upon a time fell to the home planet of a young girl called Rosalina. There inside the crashed ship was a star child: a rare species called a Luma. The pair bonded over Rosalina's vow to wait with the Luma for his mother. '''Boomstick: And boy, was his mother about to make an entrance; she was coming by on a comet! Eventually... The hours turned to days and years. And it became evident after a time that no one was coming. ' Wiz: Instead of wasting their time waiting on the comet, the pair decided that they themselves would travel into the stars to find Luma's mother. Boomstick: Turns out Rosalina was an absolute prodigy in engineering because she was able to fix the ship with ease and take it for a joyride around the galaxies! Wiz: Rosalina would be haunted by dreams of her mother. Who would disappear and tell her she would always be watching from beyond the stars. Boomstick: So, was she dead ''before ''Rosalina went looking for the comet? Because that is awfully tragic. Then again, I think it'd be tragic either way. Imagine she just upped and left her there: "So long, Ma! I'm just going to space, be back at eight!" Wiz: It is never specified, but Rosalina was always hurt about not seeing her family. Her mother was always 'asleep under the tree' and she managed to find new family in the Lumas she discovered around the cosmos. They made a home of the Comet Observatory- a ship armed with several domes to explore and access the many galaxies in the universe. Then one day, Bowser struck! Boomstick: That little... big... bastard. He attacked the observatory, probably because he hates nerds, and stole their Power and Grand Stars. That meant that the craft could barely operate. Thankfully, Bowser was pissing just about everyone off and Rosalina found help in the shape of a red capped plumber- setting up one of Peep's all time favourite video games, and childhood sweetheart, Mario Galaxy! Wiz: They managed to refuel the observatory and launch a daring assault on the stronghold of Bowser's Empire. They caught up with him and were able to free Peach. Sadly though, the resulting battle saw Lumas sacrifice themselves to prevent the collapse of a Black Hole that was in the Centre of the Universe. (Cosmic Clones A) Boomstick: Rosalina is a weird character to analyse. And that's really because she isn't a direct fighter except for her appearances in Smash Bros. 4 and Ultimate. According to those games, she's quick and has good reach. And she has the ability to use her magic on both the offence and the defence. ' Wiz: Rosalina holds a wand, which sprinkles magic at close range, which can stun enemies, direct Lumas and can also serve as a cross hairs for firing Star Bits. The Star Bits are effective as a stunning attack, but they aren't fatal. '''Boomstick: Still fun to ping one off Bowser Jr's head in the airship battle though. ' Wiz: The Lumas can charge enemies at selected speed and strength. They can bowl over a foe and launch them as well as delivering punches and kicks? ''They also have minds out side of Rosalina's orders, flying around targets and swarming if they need to. But Lumas can also transform and turn into other helpful items. '''Boomstick: Such as the Launch Star! Which can slingshot an unsuspecting enemy in a direction. These can lead to some pretty long ranged attacks and diversions. Some Lumas are powerful enough to transform into whole new galaxies! Though these are required through chowing down star bits and coins. ' Wiz: Rosalina may be stick thin, but she is apparently quite heavy. Deceivingly anyway. Though it is only said so in the Mario Kart Wii game, Rosalina has to use the heavy vehicles. Meaning her attacks are packed with significant weight and strength. Considering the speed she can get in her attacks as well her speed and weight can be a deadly combo, launching foes and flattening the rest. 'Boomstick: And finally, she has the ability to create shields and force fields. They can envelope an entire observatory and protect it from Bowser's airships. Though, these can not last forever. And even with her attacks also requiring her focus, she can hardly keep her shield up on top of her attacks. ' Wiz: And as we mentioned, Rosalina is no fighter. She is never shown in combat aside from the Smash games. So really, her fate lies with how capable the Lumas are. 'Boomstick: If I had to put my trust in tiny stars that can shoot bits and ram my opponents on command? I wouldn't sweat it. ' ''Rosalina: There is a warp field inside the castle! Go! They are inside! Hurry! '' Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Hilltops in Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Into the Galaxy) “Sonic, I’m going after that star thing.” Amy reported, as she gave chase to the fleeing Power Star. Team Sonic had just finished dismantling one of Eggman’s machines that was using the power of a Power Star to wreak havoc on the animals. There was just was one issue. The star was leading Amy into the vicinity of one Comet Observatory. As Amy had closed in on it, Lumas closed in to escort the star to the centre of the ship. “No you don’t!” Amy cried, as she dragged down the Piko Piko Hammer. The impact sent Lumas scattering, but also forced Rosalina to come down and face the intruder directly. “Turn and leave, or else I will have to make you leave.” Rosalina warned, pinching her wand between two fingers. Amy grimaced. “Not when I know how powerful those star things are! You’re goin’ down!” FIGHT! (City: Sunset Heights) Amy was the first to launch an attack. With her Piko Piko tightly gripped, she lunged at Rosalina. "Eat hammer!" she insisted, as she smashed it downward for Rosalina's head. The Mother of the Lumas was able to weave away from the attack. She then pointed the tip of the wand at Amy. "Go!" she ordered, directing her children to the reticle of her wand. Lumas swarmed Amy, as the hedgehog began swinging her hammer from side to side to repel the horde of stars. But the Lumas kept coming, and Amy was taking on more and more damage- a situation not helped when Rosalina rammed herself into the hedgehog, arching herself to scoop Amy into the air and hit her with a halo. Amy fired back with a Homing Attack, knocking Rosalina back before charging up a Spin Dash. Rosalina waited on the attack, before using her wand to grip Amy and toss her aside. Still using her magic, Rosalina was also able to commandeer Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, and launch it down the hill. "NO!" Amy cried, watching her weapon disappear. She then turned around, right into a smack from a Luma. "Ugh. Fine then!" she snapped, as she focused her energy inwards, and went invisible. Rosalina's eyes widened in concern, as she tried to locate where Amy could possibly be attacking from. At the last second, Rosalina heard the spinning of a Spin Dash, and summoned a force field to protect herself. Amy hammered against it with Homing Attacks, but the shield was seemingly holding up quite well. That was when a Luma tackled Amy aside, frustrating the hedgehog. (Digga Leg) She grabbed the star, only to be hit by a barrage of Star Bits in the back. As she turned to face Rosalina again, a Luma wiped out Amy's ankle. The hedgehog yelped. But rather than stay down, she caught Rosalina out with a Homing Attack, decking the princess. She then strung together a chain of three Homing Attacks, taking down three Lumas and knocking them down to the ground. Rosalina attacked with her wand, jabbing magic bursts at Amy, who gracefully dodged them, and summoned her Piko Piko to her hand in midair. "Impossible." Rosalina thought aloud. "Says the woman with the magic wand." Amy snapped back. Her hammer collided with a magical barrier created by Rosalina, but Amy hadn't accounted for the incoming wave of Lumas that had seen their mother in danger. Amy backed off, deflecting the Lumas and launching a group of them down the hill. But then one transformed behind her, which she had not noticed. Rosalina redirected a Power Star in front of Amy, which began to glow obnoxiously bright. "Gah. What the?" Amy complained, as she staggered backwards and into the Launch Star. It catapulted Amy face first into the side of a wall. Now on the ship, Amy looked up at the seemingly never ending swarm of Lumas that awaited her. She began creating tornadoes from the Piko Piko, throwing star children left, right and centre. But Rosalina teleported behind, and grabbed Amy with her free hand. She then blasted magic into Amy's face, and threw her into the side of the library. Not interesting in reading much, Amy slammed her Piko Piko on the wall, sending books scattering and decking Rosalina again. She then hammered the ground, which lifted Rosalina into the air. She hit back to back Homing Attacks and hammered her down to the ground. Rosalina landed with a wicked crack, and then lay there- immobile. There was a deafening silence. Lumas raced in at Amy, who battered them all side to side. Realising what needed to be done, Amy hammered Rosalina's body into the Launch Star, and redirected it to the core of the observatory. She then fired, as Rosalina landed deep within the core. The cosmos observer summoned a force field, but her children were the ones that enveloped the blast. The concussion of the explosion launched both Rosalina and Amy to the hill, as the observatory went dark for one last time. (Music Stops) The crippled Rosalina dragged her body forwards, but Amy cracked her in the back with the Piko Piko. Rosalina's body slumped against the oak of a tree, before her eyes rolled back in her head. Amy took no chances, as she slammed her hammer down on the body, splitting it to make absolute certain that her opponent was beaten. Sonic then rushed to Amy as she reached the bottom of the hill. "Hey, Amy. Where's the one responsible for this?" he asked, ready for a battle. "You mean the person supplying Eggman? She's um... She's sleeping under the tree on the hill. Let's just get out of here." KO! Conclusion (A New Venture) Boomstick: Hey kids! Wanna know how Star Bits are made? Well there you are! Wiz: This match was a surprisingly close battle by many accounts. While Rosalina was nowhere near as fast as Amy, she had more than one way of keeping up with the pink hedgehog. Rosalina could use her magic to break up any charged attacks Amy was planning and she was able to attack from a much further range thanks to the Star Bits and Luma launches. But what really let her down was her lack of combat experience. Boomstick: Sure, Rosalina may have been older than Amy, and she will have seen a lot more of the universe than her too, but Rosalina has never demonstrated herself to be the combatant that Amy is. Amy is willing to fight toe to toe with Silver, Knuckles, robots- whatever she needs to keep the ones precious to her safe. Wiz: By comparison, Rosalina and the Comet Observatory were taken over and ransacked fairly easily- without real implications of a battle. Boomstick: It’s like if the sacking of Tantive IV in A New Hope was more one sided, only with less force chokes and evil asthmatic Sith Lords. Wiz: Age does not equal experience; it’s what is done in that time that makes the experience… well… experience. But even without that, Amy’s Piko Piko was more than capable of defending her from swarms of Lumas and projectiles. And Rosalina could summon no attack that would rival that power, or even a shield that would last too long. Yes, her shield around the Comet Observatory was enough to repel the onslaught of Koopa Airships, but there’s no saying that the shield would last forever. Besides, how else did Bowser infiltrate it in the first place? Boomstick: Even if Rosalina somehow made a shield that could last too long, it never allowed her an option to win the battle, rather just avoid defeat. Simply, that would make the battle inconclusive, but thankfully Rosalina couldn’t pull a Jose Mourinho level of bus parking strategy. Wiz: And now we hit the prime argument for Rosalina: Could she reset the universe and would it help her win. The short answer is no. Boomstick: No to both actually. First of all, the whole ‘resetting the universe’ spectacle is a headache. Yes, Rosalina and the Lumas used a massive amount of energy to plug the Black Hole at the Centre of the Universe that was about to create massive damage. But, Rosalina resetting the universe only meant that planets and terrain were rearranged; it was a more fancy way of redecorating the house. And garden. And maybe the things beyond the garden too. Wiz: But Rosalina only did this in a very specific environment. Mario fought Bowser in the Centre of the Universe with a Black Hole big enough to be a threat that the Lumas had to deal with. It would be a biased advantage to give Rosalina that situation in the first place. But secondly, even if she got it away, there’s no evidence to say it should cause harm to Amy. Amy may be a lovesick fan girl with a tendency to get in Sonic’s way. Boomstick: And people’s fan-art galleries. *shudders* Wiz: But she is generally a really nice hedgehog with good intentions. Boomstick: You may be wondering what any of that has to do with anything. Well. Look who appears in the New Galaxy at the end of Mario Galaxy 1. All the minions, Bowser Jr and Bowser himself. If Rosalina was able to cause harm, she surely would have done so to the beast that endangered her, her children and the people of the cosmos beyond! Wiz: There is no logical conclusion for Rosalina to have spared Bowser or his army. Which was a decision she would have come to regret as well. Boomstick: Considering the next Mario Galaxy game consists of, you guessed it, Bowser and his army kidnapping Peach and stealing the Power Stars. Turns out her method of reformation is about as effective as Arkham Asylum. Wiz: Rosalina had the powers to put up a good fight. Her wand, Launch Stars and Lumas would- as we said- throw Amy off. But she had no quick methods of finishing off Amy. Amy, however, had ways to end Rosalina significantly quicker. Combine that with Amy’s superior speed and ability to go invisible as well, and it was a recipe for disaster for Rosalina. Boomstick: Rosalina learned the hard way, not Piko Piko a fight with Amy. Wiz: The winner is Amy Rose! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:P4L Season 1